Child's Play
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Sakura is an exchange student to Syaoran's Chinese school....what will happen???? Eriol seeks his soul mate...will he find one in Sakura??
1. Meeting and Greeting

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" called Eriol from afar.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hai. Did you hear? We have a new exchange student from Japan!" he exclaimed running up to his stuenned friend breathlessly.  
  
"DO you know who he is?"  
  
"SHE is Kinomoto Sakura. She's 18!"  
  
"Um....K.....your point?"  
  
"She MIGHT be the one!" exclaimed Eriol at the sight of his friend's stupidity.  
  
"Ok....whatever.." he said walking off to his locker.  
  
"Syaoran! She might be my SOUL MATE!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Baka......don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Here she comes!" he said pointing at a honey-haired beauty with cherry- redd lips and bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"She's......"  
  
"Stunning? Kawaii? Pretty?"  
  
"ENOUGH! She's more than all those combined!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran just sighed and went to introduce himself as Eriol hid shyly behind his back.  
  
"Konichiwa. Welcome to our school." Syaoran said, extending his hand as a gesture of friendship.  
  
"Konichiwa. I am very pleased to meet you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"I know. I've already heard about you from my over excited yet shy friend." he said pointing behind him to Eriol, who just waved.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Eriol." she said, extending her hand to his.  
  
"Same here." he said, eyes blissfully looking at the extended hand.  
  
"Shake her hand." Syaoran whispered.  
  
OOOOOh............." Eriol sighed finally sticking out his hand.  
  
"Well, I've got to go find out where my classes are. See you guys!" she said, turning to leave.  
  
"Ja." said Syaoran.  
  
"Ja...." said Eriol as she walked away.  
  
"She is more beautiful than a thousand starlit nights....OOPS! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?! @_@" Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran just laughed as he led his friend to their first period class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be Continued~ 


	2. As the Day Goes On

A/N: Sorry I had to cut the other one so short.....I'll try to make the next ones longer..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked down the hall towars a classroom labeled #42.  
  
She peered inside to see her new fellow classmates, and entered the room.  
  
Each one just stared at her as she walked to a desk in the back of the room where she seated heself.  
  
"Sakura?" called a familiar voice. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Oh...Hi...." she said looking down at her books, "Where's Eriol?" she ashed.  
  
"He's in his class. He's in a different home room class as you cna see.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"From the looks of it, you two are inseperable." she said, getting a chuckle from Syaoran.  
  
"Well, we are good friends...but we aren't quite inseperable."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"It's okay...." he said as the first bell rung.  
  
"TIme for class to start!" announced the teacher, Mr. Yikiro.  
  
A loud groan came from the rest of the class, making Sakura laugh.  
  
"I take it no one here likes school?" she wispered.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Same back home."  
  
"I think it's like that everywhere."  
  
"YOu're probably right." she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd period  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was working dilligently on her History assignment when she had a note tossed on to her desk.  
  
"She quicly opened it up, and it read:  
  
iSakura, I know you don't know your way around this part of China that well, so maybe Eriol and I could give you a tour later. I know for a fact  
  
that it's hard being the new student here, but it will get better.  
  
Your new friend,  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
/i  
  
She looked up from the note to see a smiling face, and she just had to return the smile back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gym  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura put on her new gym uniform and lined up with the girls.  
  
"Hi, My name is Rika." announced a skiny and tall girl.  
  
"Sakura. Nice to meet you." she smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura! My name is Chihiru, and this is Naoko." she said, pointing at her friend standing beside her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both." she smiled in her usual sweeet way.  
  
"Line up ladies!" called the gym teacher, "Today, we're going to be swimming, in case you haven't already heard."  
  
"Oh, I love swimming." wispered a couple of the girls.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura!" called the coach as the guys walked in.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You start here. We need to get a record of your fastest swimming time so we can help you pulverize that."  
  
"OH...." she said, not used to being recorded.  
  
"Now, let's see how fast you can go." she said, as Sakura got ready to dive in.  
  
"GO!" shouted the coash as she sped off and the others just watched her figure with waves of water floating around her body.  
  
"Wow..." said Eriol, eyes as big as they could get as he watched her gracefully swim the lap.  
  
"She's good....." chained in Syaoran, also watching her with large eyes.  
  
"Hai." agreed a couple of other boys, including one named Jin Su.  
  
Sakura pulled herself up to the wall, letting out a deep breath of accomplishment.  
  
"WOW! said the coach, looking at her stopwatch, "59.9 secods!"  
  
"Dang girl, you're faster than Tomoyo!" Rika called out proudly.  
  
"Who's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, wrapping the towel around her waist."  
  
"She's.."  
  
"One of our best swimmers." Syaoran broke in.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you and the other guys doing here?"  
  
"It's gym, remember?"  
  
"Oh....at my old school, we had separate gym classes for guys and girls..." she blushed, looking around at the many staring male faces.  
  
"Well, I know that things may not be exactly like they were in your old school, but I think you'll like it here." said Syaoran as he laid his hand on her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"^-^ I hope so." she said, turning towards Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
All Eriol could do was stand there and stare at her perfect body.  
  
"Eriol, say something, don't just stare!" snapped Syaoran.  
  
"Hi." he said shyly, still in his daze.  
  
"Can he say anything other than 'hi'?"  
  
They both looked at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I think we covered that already." said Syaoran, getting a laugh from Sakura and the other girls.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Enough! Come on, let's go get you a brain." he said, dragging off Eriol.  
  
"Bye." he said, waving.  
  
Sakura just laughed and smiled at Syaoran as he drug Eriol off into the locker rooms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it sounds like it's an E+S fic, but it's not.......or is it?.........hehehe....... 


	3. A Pounding Heart and Confusion

Lunch (yes, it's after Gym)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Come sit with us!" Rika called slapping the seat beside her.  
  
Sakura walked over and sat down beside Rika, Chihiru, and two other girls that she didn't know.  
  
"Sakura, this is Mei Lin, Syaoran's cousin, and Tomoyo, the great swimmer I told you about earlier."  
  
said Chihiru.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They both said in a shy manner.  
  
"Tomoyo, looks like you might have some compitition. Sakura here broke your record. The new one is 59.9!"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Great job Sakura....It will be nice to have someone more my speed now..." smiled Tomoyo, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture.  
  
"I always do my best...." Sakura said as she accepted the gesture and shook her hand.  
  
"Hey Sakura.." called a voice which just happened to tap her on the shoulder making the girl spill her soda all over her.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura yelped as she jumped up from her seat where the soda was dripping onto her lap, but it was now dripping onto the floor.  
  
"G-gomen..." she heard as she turned around to see who it was. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Hai, it's okay."  
  
"Sakura, you can use my extra uniform." said Tomoyo, "We look to be the same size."  
  
"Arigato." she said as Tomoyo led her into the changing rooms, through the jungle of snickers, laughs, and giggles.  
  
"Just ignore them....shamatta bakas.."  
  
Sakura did as she said and in no time, they had arrived to where Tomoyo's locker was, without a single hurt feeling.  
  
"Here you go...just follow me and I'll show you an area to change in, when it's non-gym related." she said smiling.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"No problem."  
  
SHe opened the door and the two girls walked in.  
  
Sakura went into one of the stalls and closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~Moment's later...~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked out, looking like nothing ever happened.  
  
"Here, " Tomoyo said pointing out her now messed up tresses, "Let me help."  
  
She took out her brush and took the pony-o's out of Sakura's hair,  
  
and replaced the notted tresses with beautiful mini-ponytails.  
  
"Beautiful." Tomoyo said as she faced Sakura towards the mirror.  
  
"Hai." Sakura smiled, modeling the hairstyle in the mirror, when suddenly, Tomoyo did something  
  
totally unexpected.  
  
She slowly leaned in to Sakura, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Very Kawaii.." she whispered in her ear.  
  
Sakura was shocked by this, but said nothing of it, thinking Tomoyo just ment it as a sign of friendship...Right?  
  
They quietly walked back to the lunchroom table, and Sakura sat down to a now dry seat.  
  
"Sakura, as I was going to say before, I think Eriol actually has the guts to talk to you now...."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"After school?"  
  
"Hai. I'll be there."  
  
"Ja ne Kinimoto Sakura." Syaoran waved as he walked back over to a blushing Eriol, a fuming Jin-su, and a few other jealous boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued .....,b SOON! 


	4. An Invitation to Jin Su's Party

After school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura walked quietly along the side of the building, looking around for any sign of the shy boy and his friend.  
  
"Sakura, over here!" called Tomoyo, who was sitting beside Mei Lin and the rest of the girls.  
  
"Hey." she smiled. "What are you guys all still doing here?"  
  
"Waiting on you." they smiled unanimously.  
  
"WHy?"  
  
"You're our friend, right?"  
  
Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"We wanted to show you around." Tomoyo finally said, grabbing Sakura's hand and starting to drag the poor girl off.  
  
"I can't leave just yet. Syaoran and Eriol asked me to meet them after school."  
  
"Oh god, not those two..." groaned Mei Lin.  
  
"Why, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing, they're just, well...."  
  
"They are just somewhat excentric." Tomoyo said finishing Mei Lin's sentence.  
  
"Oh....." she sighed, sitting down besides Chihiru.  
  
"Sakura, Over here!" called Syaoran's stern voice.  
  
Sakura looked behind her and saw where it was coming from.  
  
"I'll be back, if you guys want to go ahead without me, that is fine."  
  
she said, leaving her books and belongings, hoping this wouldn't take long.  
"Yes?"  
  
Syaoran just stepped back behind Eriol. There was a look of curiousity in his eyes, and they were  
  
focused on Sakura, glaring into her soul.  
  
"Eriol, you're up." he said, pushing his friend forward.  
  
"Um........"  
  
"What a baka..." Syaoran murmered.  
  
"Ki-kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I-...I would like you to accompany me to Jin-su's Party on Saturday night. Will you be attending?"  
  
"I-I guess...I could accompany you..." she said, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Great!" Eriol yelled, grasping her hands in his, making both her and Syaoran sweat-drop.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6:30 then?"  
  
"Hai..Hai, I'll be ready."  
  
"Great!" he yelled once more, his heart being overjoyed.  
  
"Come on Eriol, we gotta go." Syaoran sighed, dragging his friend by the collar.  
  
"Till then, Kinomoto Sakura, till then!" he yelled as they rounded the corner of the building.  
  
Sakura laughed and sighed as she walked back to where her friends were waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"What was that about?" Mei Lin asked laughing.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Eriol just asked me to Jin su's party." she sighed, knowing they were going to make a big deal out of it.  
  
"Oh my god! Sakura! You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin both about fell out of their seats laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"GO-gomen!" they said trying to straighten out their laughter, and their faces as well.  
  
"It's just that he's like that with all the girls. He thinks their his 'Soul Mate' "  
  
Sakura blushed heavily at hearing this.  
  
"Soul Mate?" she repeated, not believing how bad they were making ths out to be.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Never mind..." they both sighed, fully recovering from their laughing fit.  
  
"Let's go." Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura and Mei Lin to her car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the biggest mall around." she said, cranking up the music and spinning out of the parking lot 


End file.
